He's back
by miepmiepie
Summary: How could this happen? How did he came back from the death? Stefan and Elena got attacked on a hunt, by the one and only Giuseppe Salvatore. But he's not after them, but Damon! Can stefan and Elena safe Damon from the torture and 'things you should better not read' ? Or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

I'm warning you for = non con, violence, pain, and a lot of smut.

Damon's Pov.

I was sitting on the couch, when i heard Elena running through the door. I immediately sat up straight, and sprinted towards her. When I came there, I was shocked to see her. She was lying on the ground, with blood around her neck and a stake in her abdomen. I kneeled down by her and picked her gently in my arms. She was unconscious, so I laid her down on the couch, were I sat a minute ago. I didn't know what happened to her, till Stefan came as well. I knew that they hunted together, 'Stefan what the Hell happened on your hunting?' I yelled in an angry voice. He didn't say anything, so I walked up to him and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards and fell on his back, I took my change and jumped on him. This time I blew a lot of punches in face, I didn't stop until I heard something behind me. Elena was moving again and was looking scared towards the door. I walked up to her and said ' Elena, princess, what happened?'. She looked to me, ' we've got attacked, and Stefan said he had to get away'. 'So he ran from what?' I asked, ' I only remember, something about Giuseppe' she whispered. I sat still, and didn't move a muscle till Stefan came back and went sitting next to me. 'Damon, he's back and he will torture us like he did before if we don't move now'. I didn't answer, I just got up and walked to get my stuff, and go to another place. Just as I was on the staircase, Elena yelled 'HE'S HERE, HE'S HERE' and it went quiet. I immediately used my super speed, to get there in time. I knew it was only 3 seconds away from the major but I didn't want to take the risk. When I got there, I saw him. Our father, the demon himself, was standing there smirking towards me, when I saw Elena and Stefan lying on the ground.

I stumbled back towards the wall, but then I noticed the dart in his hand. He walked up to me and said ' I missed you son'. The last word 'son' he spat out if it was a disease. I went to attack him but only found myself on the ground, being held by two other vampires. He walked up to me and said this time softer ' I should've never torture you, but you didn't let me no other choice'. Then he stabbed the dart into my arm and darkness came.

Stefan's pov.

I awoke, with an enormous headache. For one moment I didn't know where I was, until the memories flooded back. Giuseppe, my father had returned after 147 years of being dead. I looked around and saw Elena sitting next to me, still unconscious. But there was no sign of Damon. I panicked, _where the hell is Damon? They didn't torture him already right? Or Is it _ I thought. I used my ears, to get a breath from Damon. This time I didn't care about Elena, I needed to find Damon. Then I heard a bloody scream, probably from Damon._ Damon?! _I started to panic again,_ what if he was raping him like he did when he was 8 and me_ _3 years old_ _or beating him with a wooden stick, or worse killing him already?!_ I started to sob, not wanting to see the memory again, never again, never! Then I heard someone yelling, and footsteps coming this way. But what I heard to was a body, dragging over the floor. That's when I saw the door was opening revealing one of the vampires, when I looked behind him, I saw Damon. He was looking terrible and needed blood. When he was placed with us in our cellar. I crawled towards him and checked him over for any bruises. His arms were tied up, his wrists stabbed with two stakes, the legs were burned and on the back were whips. I pulled the stakes out and grabbed his body, pulling him closer. The door opened again, this time came Giuseppe down, and walked towards us. 'Stefan, good to see you again. Who is the lovely girl you got over there? She looks like Katherine but I already handled that'. I shocked, he killed Katherine?! 'You see already the punishment for your brother I see?' he said in a sarcastic tone. 'YOUR MONSTER WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!' I yelled back. ' don't worry, as you see I burned his legs, staked his wrists so he couldn't move and I lashed him. And after that I had to take him, and bent him over the des-' Giuseppe couldn't finish his sentence. 'YOU ARE A MONSTER, A FREAKING MONSTER, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER' I screamed towards him. He got mad after the last sentence and screamed to me ' FINE IF YOU WANT TO PLAY IT LIKE THIS, I'LL TAKE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN WITH ME AND TORTURE HIM MORE'. After he finished he turned around and ordered to get Damon again out of the cellar. 'NO, YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM AGAIN, NEVER' I yelled to the vampire who was trying to grab Damon for me. In this time Elena was already awake, and helped Stefan. 'Come on, just grab him, so we can play again' Giuseppe said. ' I cannot boss, they're holding him back' the vampire whispered back, clearly scared for Giuseppe. Giuseppe sighed and called Roy, that must be the other vampire. Roy came downstairs, walking into the cellar and grabbed Damon from me. 'NO!' I screamed in horror as they took him upstairs again. If I wasn't injected with that stupid vervain..' I thought bitterly. Giuseppe stayed and said to me ' wish him luck, he'll need that'. Smirking one last time on me, he walked towards the stairs and disappeared in the doorway. I screamed

Giuseppe's pov

I was enjoying myself to much, as I heard Stefan screaming when I walked away. I liked Stefan really, but he gotta know who the boss was. Roy had threw Damon's body back on the ground. I was looking down on him, and just saw a little boy who was scared as hell, even in unconscious. I knew he'll wake up soon and tried to get away, so I ordered Steven to tie him up against the chains on the wall. I went to get more vervain and other 'stuff'. When I was torturing him, I got hard already looking at Damon's beautiful body. So you know, I had to take him. He was screaming hard when I took him. I laughed, seeing Stefan's face again, trying to protect Damon. Couldn't he just give in? It would be so much easier… I woke up from my thoughts, when I heard Damon moving in the other room. I walked in and looked down on him. I could smell his fear, as he looked at me with no expression on his face. I put the vervain on a bullet, and put the bullet in a revolver. I pointed to his abdomen, as he was trying to move. 'BAM', I watched as he screamed in pain, pleading for his father to stop. But I wasn't done yet, I grabbed my lash and making it wet in the vervain. I started to lash him, he was trying to hold his screams back, but was failing. He screamed as the 10th lash hit him, I laughed and started to hit him harder. When I became bored, I stopped. Roy and Steve were looking down on Damon, they had an smiling expression on their face. They knew what was coming next, and I was stupid to share Damon with him. But after all they helped me, right? ' please… stop…. no…. more…' Damon begged. I laughed and left the room, hearing that Roy was stripping him off. I had to admit, I was in love with my own son, my own FRICKING son'. Soon I will tie him up on a bed, if he would stop protesting. I heard Steve moaning, probably they'd take him this fast. Damon was screaming the next moment, I loved to hear his voice. Even if it was in pain, I loved it. I never loved Stefan, only as a 'real son' but not as a lover? I know I had raped him in the past but Damon wasn't home those times. I went to my bed, put on my pajamas and went lying. I heard one more time, only hearing Damon's beautiful screams. Hmmm… I drifted into a comfortable sleep.

Damon's pov.

I hated this. I really fucking hate this. I tilted my head to see Roy and Steve smirking down on me. What we're the going to do? I thought, till Roy came and started stripping me off. The next moment, I was struggling beneath him, knowing what was coming. After I was in my underwear, they started to strip of in vampire speed. Steve pulled his now erection out, and came towards me. He flipped me easy over on my knees, since I had a lot of vervain in my system. Steve went towards my front, I was now looking straight on the erection. 'Suck' he demanded, of course I didn't. Until I screamed in sudden surprise. Steve took the opportunity and plunged it member in my mouth. I started choking, and sobbing. Steve had stabbed me with a stake. That bastard. Steve was now moaning loudly, his moans filling the room. Steve was walking towards my butt. He didn't even used lube or something, he just plunged himself in me. I was screaming/choking/sobbing now, every thrust hurts. I felt Steve starting to get rougher, he grabbed my hips and pulled me hard back for more friction. I cried out, and that's when I came with biting into Roy's member. He screamed and fell back. Steve stopped and walked over to him, I was falling down, couldn't hold myself up. Roy's member was already healing, but then Steve came and hit me hard. 'NO BITING BITCH!' he yelled at me. He walked back to Roy and picked him up. I was so happy when they left, probably taking Roy to his bed, because he couldn't walk. I tried to stand up, but hadn't found the power yet. Shocked to hear Steve coming back, I rolled away. I hide myself behind the couch, but Steve found me in a second. He grabbed me and whispered in my ear ' You see what you've done bitch, you injured Roy. You know what we do to naughty boys? We just fuck them harder'. I panicked, trying to squirm out of his grip. He took me back to the wall with chains and pushed me against the wall, so there was nothing between us. He grabbed my hair, and yanked be back so my neck was exposed. He bit and started to suck my blood. I gasped, but it didn't hurt that much. Till I felt the first unwelcomed touch. He plunged himself back into me, and I wanted to scream but he held a hand against it. Steve pumped hard, harder till he went on vampire speed. Every thrust, the pain came back. He grunted and I fell an wet sensation. He dropped me and I immediately fell. But I saw he wasn't done yet, he came back with some 'toys'. 'no…. please…..stop….' I begged him. He didn't say anything and grabbed a vibrator and gag. First he pulled the gag around my mouth so I couldn't say anything, then he grabbed the vibrator and pulled it in. I muffled in protests, but he smirking down on me when he was done. He grabbed my hips again and started to rape me again, this time not only his member, no there was now a vibrator next to. He moaned loudly, I sobbed. I couldn't take more, I would kill myself soon enough. He started to move and after what felt like hours he came again. He started to suck my neck again, blood floating out. The vibrator felt out and he released my mouth around the gag. He picked me up after that and brought me upstairs. Walking into a room, and putting me in a bed. After he left, I heard something next to me. I stiffened hoping not to another rape. But the only thing I felt was an arm around me pulling me closer. I looked up in the dark and saw Giuseppe. He whispered ' love you…' and went back to sleep. I was scared, really scared, and really ashamed of what happened before.

Elena's pov.

I heard his screams, i heard how he was struggling. I knew what happened upstairs, and I silently cried. Stefan wrapped an arm around me and said everything will be alright. We had to get out, we had to save Damon. After an hour everything went quiet. They stopped, I didn't know what to do. Was Damon still upstairs? And how did Giuseppe came back to life? I saw Stefan trying to break open the door in the cellar, but it was impossible. It was just a door right? I started to help him, and finally there was a crack. The door opened and we watched around. We saw blood, chains to a wall, more blood and did I already said chains? Stefan disappeared upstairs. I stayed downstairs to scared to do something. I was human, they were vampires. What could I do? And what was Giuseppe? I heard yelling and screaming and a sickening bone break. Finally Stefan came down with an abused Damon. He looked horrible! I saw Giuseppe storming down the stairs, so we ran and ran. Later Stefan said I had to watch Damon very carefully. He went back to kill those bastards. I gently petted him.

Stefan's pov

I went back, after what they did to my brother?! I arrived and silently killed Roy, after that I went to get Steve. I saw him and ripped his heart out. Giuseppe was suddenly standing behind me, and hit me with an wooden stick. It broke on my head, and I slowly turned around. I saw Giuseppe running away, but I got him fast enough. I screamed at him 'WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?! HE IS YOUR SON, NOT YOUR TOY. HOW DID YOU EVEN CAME BACK AT LIFE!? HOW?!'. He went silent and spoke after a minute ' I never died. I became a vampire hunter, who never dies. I love your brother, more than a so-' he couldn't finish again. ' I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OF AND BURN YOUR BODY' and with that he'd ripped the head off. There was laying is father, dead and real dead now. I left.

Normal pov

After that everything went back to normal, well not for Damon. He was traumatized, from what happened to him. Stefan was helping him out, he would protect Damon forever. Never letting him go. Never again, never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel for ''He's back''**

**I didn't do this in the first chapter so I do it here, I do not own the characters nor the TV show ( I wish I could)**

_Thinking_

''Talking''

**This is my second chapter of my first story, and English is not my first language, so my apologise for the wrong words and stuff. I hope you know what I mean.**

**In the first chapter Giusseppe told Stefan that he couldn't die and would live forever. Stefan had killed him, he thought he was dead and that he would never come back. But he was wrong, after he got Damon and Elena out of the house ( I told this NOT in the story ), Giusseppe woke up and ran out of the backdoor. They never found the body again. He just disappeared. Stefan became more protective of Damon and never let him go far, since that night. Damon became afraid of almost everything, but that changed soon. Elena wanted to be there for him, but she had to go to college ( Yes, I changed the serie a bit). **

**So Elena is not in this chapter, maybe she comes back later.**

**I think I do some smut (non-con). But after this chapter, there will be no smut anymore. The rest of the chapters is a surprise, but I have to start now with this chapter so here are the warnings: **

**Non-con, smut and violence. **

**It ends with non con so…. In chapter 3 there will be a little smut. But it takes on by Stefan trying to find Damon and Giuseppe madly in love. **

Chapter 2 - And what now?

Stefan pov

It was a week after Giuseppe raped Damon and disappeared. An hard week.

Damon was silent, and if he talked, it was only a whisper.

I had to get him blood every day, he didn't dare to come outside.

_Why does our father do such a thing? _

I know my dad has raped me to, but he made me like it. He always told him that it was normal for father to f**** they're children.

I believed it until I was 13, when I was at a friends house to ride horses. He told me that his dad always took him to fish. ' But your dad never ask you to come to his bedroom?' I asked him. He looked confused and I added ' Like, you know, what our parents did to get us?'

'No, that isn't normal' he said to me.

After he told me it wasn't normal, I never went with my dad again.

I told Damon a lie, for his own safety. ' He is dead' I said to him.

He said nothing, just stared into the wall.

_I know I have to find him, but where the h** can he be? _I thought when I came home.

I came home, and saw Damon sitting on the couch, staring at the wall.

I walked to him and went to sit next to him, I pulled him on my chest and he did not complain.

He was staring at the wall.

Damon pov

I knew I had to get out once.

Stefan came back exhausted.

He had run the whole night to find some blood.

I couldn't let him run again for his sake.

He needed to rest.

So, I planned to go out tomorrow night.

Just a fast run.

Nothing more, right?

I wasn't like Giuseppe would stand before him with some assistance.

Giuseppe was gone, Stefan told him that.

He would never return.

Currently, Stefan was holding me to his chest.

I did nothing to stop him, just let him.

Elena had left to college, it was better like this.

I know she wanted to help, but she needed college to.

So Stefan said that she had to go.

Of course, she didn't want it, but he had said it very seriously.

So she went to college, while we stayed at the Salvatore mansion.

'Stefan I'm going to get myself this time some blood' I whispered to him.

'No' he just simply said.

I'm going, you can't stop me' I whispered louder.

'No Damon, It's for your own sake'

I didn't say anything after that.

So it became slowly evening and Stefan planned to go to his bed.

Of course I had to go, but he didn't know my plan.

When I was sure he was sleeping, I crawled out of my bed to the front door.

I was outside again. I started to shake a little.

I felt being watched.

Mysterious man pov

He finally came outside.

I had to hide from his brother, but my boss will be very happy to hear, that he was outside again.

Damon Salvatore had become an target.

Damons pov

I ran on my vampire speed through the forest.

I heard noises from each side of my ears.

It was nice to feel free.

Of course he was the whole week, but now he didn't felt like trapped.

Still, I had the feeling that someone was following me.

But I ignored that and just went to hunt.

Mysterious man pov

I came at our hiding place.

'Let me in' I said.

'Whats your name?' I heard another voice asking.

' Don't be so stupid. You know its me, William'.

'Alright I was just kidding' William said ' But why so cranky?'

'No time, have to see the boss' I said quickly while I walked through the door that just opened.

'What brings you here?' Boss said.

'He is outside' I said while lowering my head.

Boss said nothing.

I dared to look up, and saw him looking through the window.

'Your mine, Damon Salvatore, mine' I heard him whispering.

'What are the orders' the others asked to me.

'Catch him, vervain him, and tie him up' I said.

'It will be very easy'

I heard whispering behind me.

So I did my vampire hearing.

' You think boss will let us a turn?' I heard Tom whispering to Johny.

I smiled at that, of course he would.

Stefans pov

I woke up, it was 3 am at night.

Something didn't felt right.

Damon.

I stood up and walked over to his room.

I opened the door and he was gone.

_Shit shit shit shit where is he? _

_Hunting._

I immediately changed and put on some shoes and ran out of the door.

Damons pov

I bite in the womans neck, while she stayed calm.

Fresh blood, it tasted very good.

Till I heard some footsteps behind me.

I flinched.

Still scared that someone would grab me.  
And I was right..

Big hands grabbed my shoulders and smashed me against a tree.

It didn't hurt that much.

I stood up and looked around.

Only to find a few men, grinning at me.

They had an injection in their hands.

Before I could run or fight, one of them plunged it into my arm.

Darkness came and the last thing I heard was laughing….

Mysterious man pov

He was easy to catch.

Almost too easy.

I didn't know if this was a trap but no one came to help him so..

Johny and Tom tied him up with vervain soaked rope.

Me and William we're watching them.

William looked a little nervous. But it isn't his fault.

I knew that Damon had a brother, who became very protective about him.

And I knew that he could be very dangerous.

They we're finally done with tying him up, now we could leave.

We got to our van, it was standing around the corner of the highway.

No one in this town dared to come out at night.

With al these murders and stuff, everyone was scared.

So no one could see what happened.

Boss pov

I was sitting in my chair.

Last week was … interesting…

Now I think of it, what should I do if they come back?

Tie Damon up to a bed? Or leave him in a chair, tied up and only in his boxers?

Both was hot to think about it.

I was currently reading a book.

It was called '**The myths of the world**'

Very interesting, here stood that creatures like vampires or werewolves, they couldn't fight if they we're drugged with 50 gram.

_I should definitely remind myself to that_

I heard the door, and my name called.

Still the mysterious man pov

'BOSS, WE GOT HIM' I yelled upstairs.

I grinned with victory as I saw the vampire man unconscious.

The boss didn't answer my call so I decide to call his real name 'GIUSEP COME DOWN NOW'

I heard someone mumbling and there came footsteps.

'If you got him, leave to your chambers and let me handle him'

'Yes, yes, can we go hunt? I would like to taste some fresh blood' I said, smirking towards the other guys.

'Go ahead and don't come back till tomorrow morning'

'You need that long huh. Well wish you luck we're leaving.'

'Goodbye Silvius' I heard him saying while I walked out of the door with the other lads.

Stefans pov

_WHERE THE H*** IS HE, _I thought.

I was to deep in my thoughts, so I tripped and fell on a fallen tree.

I rolled further and finally stopped.

'damn, I always have to trip, don't I ?' I mumbled to myself.

Then I smelled blood.

A lot of blood.

I ran towards the smell, and found an dead woman body.

There was a bite in her neck.

He was here, I saw a fallen tree.

There was something that smashed against it.

_Damon was here, captured and taken. I should've told him. Stupid stupid stupid! Now he's back with that psychotic man and I don't know where they are. _

I started to shake a little.

Third person pov

Damon was waking up again.

He was alone and tied to a bed in his boxers.

When he saw from what he was surrounded, he started to struggle.

But he was to weak.

The ropes he was tied with, were soaked in vervain.

He was drugged to, with a lot of vervain.

Damon couldn't bring himself together anymore.

He was tied up again, only in his boxers, with another psychotic man.

Because Giuseppe was dead, Stefan had told him that.

He couldn't use his vampire ears so he just lay down.

Damon knew he was shaking and there were already tears coming out of his eyes.

This was a room, with no window, so it had to be in a basement.

Damon was looking around now.

He saw a chair, a box and more ropes.

The walls were grey and the floor was made from wood.

The only door in the room opened..

Giuseppe's pov

When I was tying up my property, I knew there would be a lot of fun and love.

I would force Damon to love me, to like the sex.

I would make him feel good.

When I was done with tying him up, he was still unconscious.

_Waiting, waiting and waiting what do we do if were finally not waiting?_

I walked back upstairs and grabbed my book again.

Reading till I heard some movements down in the basement.

_Time for some fun._

Third person pov

Giuseppe walked downstairs and opened the door.

Damon was laying there, looking shocked when he saw him.

'NO NO NO YOU WERE DEAD, NO,NO,NO…' he screamed at Giuseppe. It broke off in an sob.

'Hush…' Giuseppe just said.

Giuseppe walked closer to Damon.

Damon started to scream more and more.

Giuseppe placed a hand over his mouth.

With his free hand he grabbed a ball-gag and forced that in Damons mouth.

He fixed it and then grabbed the chair and went sitting next to him.

He sighed, and then touched Damons chest.

Damon started to move away from the touch.

That annoyed him.

He grabbed an injection and injected it in his upper arm.

He immediately lie still and didn't move anymore.

The only thing Damon could do, was watching.

Giuseppe got his clothes off and climbed on top of Damon.

He looked straight in the scare looking eyes.

His hand slipped under the boxer and grabbed Damons member.

He heard a soft moan escape Damons lips.

The hand went up and down, up and down.

Till it was hard and standing on its own.

Damons eyes were now full of tears.

He didn't want this. He never wanted this.

Giuseppe got his boxer down and grabbed lube.

He wetted one finger and he entered.

Damon started to protest by make muffling sounds.

'shhhhh.. let me handle this…' he whispered to his captive.

When there was finally an third finger he plopped them out and started to rub himself.

He was so hard that it hurted.

Giuseppe found Damons sweet spot.

He lined himself up and pushed in.

It went easy, easier than he thought.

Damons pov

He pushed in, and it felt good.

_STOP, _I screamed in my head while Giuseppe was now thrusting into him.

I didn't want this, I never did.

He was dead, like Stefan told him.

Giuseppe started to talk 'You see *pant* pant*, you feel very *pant* good.'

'Stefan must've *pant* pant* been really lucky.'

'Oh *pant* god'

I was pounded in the mattress by this.

Giuseppe went harder, faster.

I came ashamed.

Then suddenly I heard a cry and felt wetness, he came as well.

Giuseppe stood up and walked over to the box.

He opened it and grabbed a vibrator out.

While pushing it in, he look straight into my eyes.

He said something, I didn't hear it.

A smile crossed his face and he kissed me on the head.

While he was pumping with vibrator now.

After that he left it in its place.

He laid next to me and drifted into a sleep.


End file.
